Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Pre-Awakening= |-|Pre-Awakening (Age of Ultron)= |-|Saakar Gladiator= |-|Post-Awakening= Summary Thor Odinson is the prince of Asgard and a former member of the Avengers. When his irresponsible behavior threatened his homeland, he was stripped of his power and banished by his father Odin to Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, found love in Jane Foster, and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous adoptive brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father and was granted access to his power once more. After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor visited Earth to retrieve Loki, after Loki began his attempt to take over the world. He joined the Avengers and fought with them against the Chitauri during the Battle of New York. After he returned to Asgard he helped the Asgardian armies restore peace to the Nine Realms. He fought against the Dark Elves during the Second Dark Elf Conflict, killing their leader, Malekith, and ending the threat. During these events, he was reunited with Jane Foster after she became host to the Aether and became a target of the Dark Elves. Eventually, the Aether was removed from her body and the Dark Elves were defeated. Thor renounced his claim to the throne and left Asgard for Earth so he could stay with Foster. During his stay on Earth, Thor helped the Avengers once again, this time in their attempts to locate Loki's Scepter, leading to him joining the fight against HYDRA. Following HYDRA's defeat and the capture of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the team had to stop the newly created Ultron, a rogue invention inadvertently created by Tony Stark which had threatened to wipe out all of humanity and replace it with its own Ultron Sentries. Once Ultron had been defeated, Thor promised his Avengers allies that he would return and went back to Asgard to investigate the visions he saw when being manipulated by Scarlet Witch, which showed him the Infinity Stones. In his investigations, Thor realized that Loki still lived and had usurped Odin's royal throne during Thor's absence. To aid in both pursuing his brother and finding his father to return peace to Asgard, Thor sought help from Doctor Strange. However, Thor was just too late to save his own father from death and, after witnessing Odin's death, Thor met Hela, the Goddess of Death and his sister. In the wake of his first encounter with Hela, Thor's hammer Mjølnir was destroyed and he was banished to Sakaar, where he was forced to compete in the Contest of Champions. After a reunion and subsequent fight with Hulk, the pair allied with the rogue Valkyrie in order to save Asgard and escape Sakaar. After battling with Hela and losing an eye to her, Thor then had Loki unleash Ragnarök and destroy Asgard, killing Hela in the process, although he escaped with the remaining Asgardians. Declaring that Asgard was all its people and not a place, Thor accepted his newfound position as king and decided to relocate the Asgardians on Earth. Tragedy only continued to follow Thor. As they were en route to Earth, their ship was attacked by Thanos and the Black Order, who sought the Tesseract which Loki took from Asgard's vault at the last moment. Thor witnessed Thanos take the stone and murder his brother before he was flung from the ship and left for dead. He was picked up by the Guardians of the Galaxy and had teamed up with Rocket Raccoon and Groot to travel to Nidavellir. With the help of the Dwarf Eitri, Thor crafted Stormbreaker, and aided the nation of Wakanda and the Avengers in defeating the Outriders and confronting Thanos. However, Thor squandered his chance to kill Thanos with his new weapon and Thanos activated the completed Infinity Gauntlet and erased half the universe's population from existence before he escaped. After the Avengers were joined by Captain Marvel, the team traveled to Titan II, where Thor beheaded Thanos. Following Thanos' death, Thor left the Avengers and relocated to Tønsberg, Norway, where he and the surviving Asgardians resettled, renaming the town New Asgard. Five years later, Hulk and Rocket traveled to New Asgard to convince Thor to rejoin the team after discovering how to travel through time. Thor joined the Avengers on their Time Heist and participated in the Battle of Earth, where he fought Thanos again alongside Captain America and Iron Man, the latter sacrificing his life to eliminate Thanos and his army. After attending Stark's funeral, Thor officially joined the Guardians of the Galaxy, proclaiming Valkyrie to succeed him as the new ruler of the Asgardians. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-A | High 6-B, far higher with Stormbreaker | High 6-B, higher with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: 1053, possibly 1500 Classification: Asgardian, King of Asgard, God of Thunder Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Weather Manipulation (Earthquakes, Storms, Tornados, Thunder and Lightning), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerated from a stab by Gungnir and regenerated from multiple stabs by Hela's blades. Regenerated from third-degree burns almost instantaneously upon holding Stormbreaker), Longevity (Asgardians can live for thousands of years), Accelerated Healing (Instantly recovered from a fatal hit from The Destroyer when he got his powers back and multiple severe wounds from Hela when his true power was awakened), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Armour Generation, Cloth Manipulation (Can conjure his regular outfit in place of preexisting clothes), Limited Telekinesis (Can control Mjolnir's trajectory mid-air with his mind), Limited Precognition (Had prophetic dreams and visions of Ragnarok), Flight (By swinging Mjolnir) | Same powers as Base, Dimensional Travel (By channeling the Bifrost), True Flight (With Stormbreaker) Attack Potency: Street level (Singlehandedly took down a squad of SHIELD agents. Shook a van when he bumped into it) | Mountain level+ (Destroyed Sokovia. Effortlessly covered Manhattan in a storm) | Large Country level (His AP should be somewhat comparable to his durability. Effortlessly covered Wakanda in a storm. Casually covered Asgard in a storm. Overpowered post-Sakaar Hulk, battled Hela and managed to harm her), far higher with Stormbreaker (Sliced through an Energy Blast powered by the Six Infinity Stones, and mortally wounded Thanos. Effortlessly decapitated Thanos afterwards) | Large Country level (Was still capable of briefly holding his own against Thanos despite being far weaker than before. Stopped Thanos from killing him with Stormbreaker despite Thanos using both hands, although he was gradually being overpowered), higher with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman running speed (Ran towards Malekith in time to stop the destruction of the Nine Worlds) with High Hypersonic combat & reaction speed (Comparable to Iron Man and the Hulk. Quicksilver only perceived Thor and Ultron as moving while running at super-speeds Can deflect Chitauri blasters, blasts from Gungir and Loki's sceptre). Massively Hypersonic flight & throwing speed with Mjolnir. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning | At least High Hypersonic combat & reaction speed (Almost comparable to Hela. Attacked Thanos faster than the Titan could react). High Hypersonic attack speed with thunderstorm. At least Massively Hypersonic flight & throwing speed with Stormbreaker (Should be at least as fast as Mjolnir). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning, Massively FTL+ travel speed with the Bifrost | High Hypersonic combat & reaction speed (Slower than before due to extra-weight). High Hypersonic attack speed with thunderstorm. At least Massively Hypersonic flight & throwing speed with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning, Massively FTL+ travel speed with the Bifrost Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Effortlessly carried Erik Selvig over his shoulder) | Unknown. At least Class M (Comparable to the Hulk) | Class T (Nearly comparable to Hela. Moved the rings of Nidavellir) | Likely Class T '(Can somehow wrestle with Thanos) 'Striking Strength: Street Class | Mountain Class+ | Large Country Class (Can trade blows with Hela and the Hulk), far higher with Stormbreaker | Large Country Class, higher with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir Durability: Street level | Mountain level+ (Took hits from Hulk and Malekith. Withstood the destruction of Sokovia) | Large Country level (Endured the full power of a Neutron Star for nearly two minutes. Withstood attacks from Hela. Survived an offscreen beating from Thanos and having his skull being burned by the Power Stone) | Large Country level Stamina: High | Very high (Capable of fighting hordes of Frost Giants and Fire Demons without getting tired) | Very high | Very high Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning Bolts and Hammer Throwing | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning and Weather Manipulation, and Hammer Throwing | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning and Weather Manipulation, and Hammer Throwing Standard Equipment: None | Mjolnir | Stormbreaker | Stormbreaker and Mjolnir Intelligence: Highly skilled fighter, fairly high otherwise. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses | None notable | None notable | Can be pretty emotional, due to believing that it was his fault that Thanos won. Remains drunk and is overweight Key: Depowered | Base | Awakened | Post-Decimation Others Notable Victories: Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) Kenpachi Zaraki (Base Thor and Arrancar Arc Kenpachi was used and speed was equalized) Jeanne Alter (Fate/Grand Order) Jeanne Alter's profile (Both were 7-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ash's Pikachu (Pokémon) (Ash's Pikachu's profile) (Base MCU Thor (with Mjolnir) vs Ash's Pikachu with no Z moves; speed equalised to MCU Thor) Inconclusive Matches: Acnologia (Fairy Tail) Acnologia's profile (Both were High 6-B and speed was equalized) Cole MacGrath (InFAMOUS) Cole's Profile (Base Thor and inFAMOUS 1 Evil Cole were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Movie Characters Category:Gods Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Norse Gods Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cloth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5